Strictly Grooming
by LilNezumi LilInu
Summary: What more can you ask for with a wet InuYasha tied up in a bathtub with psycho Dog Groomers around? Revenge, vengence, and a crazy make over. 17 year old Higurashi Kagome moves to a new town to escape some problems, but what she doesn't expect is to run i
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but we own the characters we made up and the plot!! Hope you enjoy it as much as we did in creating it. Partial credit goes to the fact that my parents own a grooming shop called Strictly Grooming and this is where the idea came from. And some of the context that suggests the bathing situations have sometimes happened. It has been quite humorous. Enjoy and please review on what you think. Thankies… the story begins…

@(^-^)@ @(o.o)@ @(-_-)@ @(x.x)@ @(///)@ @(.)@ @(#.#)@ @(O.O)@ ~~~ Hehe monkeys ^-^

~ Kagome's point of view ~                

Mornings suck, how else can I put it, the whole world has to be against you if they want you up this early in the morning. I mean I just moved here and you'd think they would give you a break, but no fate has to be so fucking cruel. Any who let's get away from evil mornings from hell they deserve to rot. 

As you can guess I'm not a morning person, heh I make myself so clear. Oh, I forgot to mention one thing, my name is Higurashi, Kagome and I just moved here with my mom, grandpa, and brother Souta. It's about 8 in the morning, oh and we live in a shrine, but whats cool about it is the people across from us they live in a shrine also.

I'm to meet them later today, the joy in that. We are the only two shrines around here, well homes for that fact we live near a secluded forest and no one for a few miles. My mom loves the forest and it's really tranquil. 

"Mama, what's for breakfast?" I questioned while scratching my head and looking around. I should really get out of my pjams before I decide to go out.

"Oh, something small, like pancakes, waffles, French toast, hash brown, eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, and orange juice or coffee." My mom sighed happily. She over cooks sometimes. Oh look gramps and Souta are coming. Great.  Notice my sarcasm? Ooo I do… 

"Morning mom, morning ugly!" My brother said in a singsong voice, oh was he going to die. I jumped out of my seat and started to chase a screaming Souta. My mom stopped me though by putting her foot out and tripping me. 

How ride is that. My own mother tripping me! My brother gets away with everything. That's it I'm leaving. "Mom I'm not hungry, later gramps, mom and devil child!" I hissed out while storming off to my room.

Once in my room I slammed the door shut and walked over to my cd player. I have so many cds, but the one currently in my player was Evanescence. I love that cd so much, but the song that is currently number one to me is 'Hello'. Mind you I sing good, well I was told that, but I'm not to sure.

"If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream… " Hmm… what to wear. Let's see, well to let you know, I hate preps, and people who are so fake. I go for the punk and real people deal. I was in a gang, well more like a crazed guy forced me into the gang.  

The reason for moving was the guy threatened to kill my family so we left and in doing so I left behind a lot of people, but what are you going to do. Ah ha I found the perfect outfit. Have you ever seen Happy Tree Friends online? Well if you haven't you should it is so funny. 

Any who the shirt I am wearing is a tight black tank top, which stops above my belly button that is pierced; the shirt has Flippy, riding a bomb with a sinister grin on his face.  I also pulled on low riding baggy, black camouflage pants with black sneakers on. On my wrists I had a skulls and crossbones bracelet on. I also put on my black choker with a cat bell dangling on it. 

After I finished my apparel I stepped in front of the mirror. Satisfied. I tied my mid-shoulder length ebony hair with silver highlights in a low ponytail. I'm ready for my day to start.

~ Regular point of view ~

                Kagome walked over to her cd player and popped out her Evanescence cd and put it into her Discman. She grabbed her mini katana, which is 7 ½ inches long and placed it in a strap that was tied around her thigh under her pants. Feeling secure she lazily walked down the stairs and out the door.

                "Mom I'm going to meet the neighbors and maybe afterwards take a walk in the forest, later!" Kagome shouted then shut the door behind her. As she stepped out the door the blaring sun blinded her. 

                "Damn sun, always going and blinding people," she mumbled under her breathe while sighing. She walked down the many steps that led up to her shrine, just to ascend up another set leading to the shrine across the street from hers.  She pulled on her headphones and blasted the music while she walked.

~ _Morning in the shrine across the street ~_

                "Do you think it's a good idea to wake them like this Shiro?" Shippo questioned a guy of about 10 with silver hair.

                "Of course, they said they would be up and they have to work today, I'll wake up Ko and you wake up Sumi. Okay? Just remember run as fast as you can afterwards." Shiro responded to the guy that questioned him earlier who was of about 10 with orange hair tied up in a low ponytail at the base of his neck and was described as Shippo nodded his head hesitantly. 

                Both left in different directions. Shiro walked into a room that had different shades of green all over the room. It was supposed to be a forest along time ago in the feudal era. It was amazing what a talented artist could do with walls as her canvas. 

                As he inched towards the bed the sheets slipped off the figure lying in a sea of forest green. Shiro stopped in his tracks and raised a questioning eyebrow.  *_ Umm… if she finds out that we are tape recording this I know she won't speak to me again … * _

The figure was laying spread eagle on the bed clad in only black bra and panties. Shiro then got extremely close to Aiko carrying a bucket of ice-cold water. He leaned over and prepared to dump the liquid on her.

                Shippo entered a room similar to Aiko's. Only it was basically nighttime appearance to the design on the wall. It showed the forest in the background with it nighttime in the fore ground. Stars littered the ceiling and around the forest. 

                When its totally pitch black in the room the stars glow giving it an significance that could only be captured by laying outside and waiting for night to come and envelope you in utter darkness. 

                Shippo edged near the bed where Masumi laid cuddled up on a pillow with the sheets on the floor. Masumi was sleeping in a black tank top and boxers. Shippo just raised his eyebrows in question then proceeded to get close. 

                He held a bucket of ice-cold water next to him peering at the angelic face of Masumi. * _I shouldn't do this, this isn't my idea, oh I'm so dead! *_

                Both boys counted to three. One… Two… THREE! They poured the water over the girls and raced out of the room.  Loud piercing screams could be heard throughout the house and outside. Both boys raced out of the house and towards the shrine steps. Just as they were to descend they bumped into a lean figure.

                "Ouch, how did they catch us so quickly?" Shippo muttered under his breathe while rubbing his head. He then glanced at Shiro who was in awe. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide.

                "It… it's Ki … Kikyo! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SHE'LL TRY TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!!" Shiro yelled, while looking everywhere for an escape.

                Shippo just laughed and looked at the girl in front of them. Dusting himself off he stood up and walked towards the girl to help her up.

                "Terribly sorry about that, my name's Shippo and yours?" Shippo asked the petite woman in front of him as she looked at him.

                "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I just moved in the shrine across the street. Sorry for bumping into you both, I was so engrossed in my music I kind of lost tract of where I was going," Kagome smiled softly at Shippo.

                "Oh by the way that's Shiro, sorry if he called you Kikyo, um, any who we … " Before Shippo could finish Shiro grasped him around the wrist and pulled him behind Kagome.

                "SHIRO! SHIPPO! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" Masumi and Aiko yelled out coldly and calm in unison. Two girls, of about 5'5" were standing in front of Kagome soaking wet. Both boys got a glance at them and dropped on the ground laughing there asses off.  

                Aiko and Masumi stopped in their tracks and looked at the girl before them. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, we just had to punish some boys who played a dirty trick on us. My name is Masumi and this next to me is my twin sister Aiko, would you like to come in our house?" Masumi questioned.

                Kagome nodded dumbly at the two girls before her. The girl defined as Masumi, she had flaming orange hair that reached her chin, and forest green eyes, and the other girl was Aiko, she had long silver hair with gold tips that reached the center of her back and forest green eyes.

                The only distinction between the two was the forest green eyes and their same height for being twins. Kagome followed after the two girls and entered a fairly exquisite sized kitchen and sat at the island in the center on a barstool. 

                "So, what's your name?" Aiko questioned while sitting in the sink near the window looking out. 

                "Oh sorry for my rudeness I'm Kagome, I just moved in across the street and I thought I would say hello and be a good neighbor." Kagome said with a grin.

                "Hm, I like you already, you aren't like the people around here, well, the people who go to school with us, well, your like Sango, you get my point." Masumi said while taking a seat across from her. 

                "You both know your still wet and in pjams right?" Kagome questioned them both. Aiko looked at Masumi and Masumi looked at Aiko, then they busted out laughing. Kagome just looked at them both like they were crazy.

                "Didn't mean to scare you, I guess we will have to let the two punks get away with it, we have to be at work in like an hour, I'm gonna jump in the shower." Masumi stated then got up and went upstairs.

                Aiko and Kagome just watched Masumi exit the room. "So, what brings you out to Aomori? I know that most of us move away to get away from someone or something, but what is your story if you don't mind me asking?" Aiko questioned lightly while smiling kindly.

                "Well, I'm not really supposed to say, I told my mom part of the reason, but not all of it. I guess it can't hurt to tell you, but don't you have to get ready also?" Kagome said.

                "Hmm, follow me and I'll get ready while you talk." Aiko then jumped out of the sink and walked up the stairs with Kagome in pursuit. As they walked up the stairs to Aiko's room both boys dashed into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everyone, as to show their apologies.

                "Wow, did you do this yourself?" Kagome asked while looking at all the walls in fascination. Aiko nodded and smiled.

                "I did my room and Masumi did her room, now about your story?" Aiko questioned from behind the dressing screen.

                "Oh right, well we used to live in Tokyo, and everything was going great there and everything until I got into a fight with this one guy while I was walking out of school. He came after me because I beat the shit out of his girlfriend and he got mad. Well he threatened me to join his gang. So naturally I joined and after a while the things they were doing and making me do, was very scary shit and it was dangerous. So I told him I was out he told me if I left he would kill my family then make me die a slow and merciless death. So I told my mom that some kid threatened to kill me. I didn't want to scare her with the rest so we moved and here I am." Kagome finished while sitting on the bed.

                "That's interesting, but you're leaving out important information. Any who you don't have to tell me it all, I understand, would you like to come to work with us?" Aiko said in monotone while pulling on her hair in a loose low ponytail. She stepped out from behind the screen dressed in loose gray drawstring sweatpants and a tight gray tank top with a dog in punk clothing on it and black flip-flops.

                Masumi then walked into the room and glanced at both the girls. She was wearing black loose drawstring sweatpants with a tight black tank top with a cat in punk clothing playing a guitar and gray flip-flops.

                "Well are we ready, we can get something to eat then head to the shop, oh are we taking the dogs with us today?" Masumi asked while dashing down the stairs. Aiko shouted a sure down the stairs before jogging into the kitchen. 

                "Wow, who made the food?" Aiko asked around. Kagome and Masumi shrugged then sat around the table.  All three the girls then began to dig in and eat everything that was on all the plates.

                Then the boys walked in with their heads hanging. "Sorry, Ko-chan and Sumi-chan, we just wanted to get you both up and out of bed." The boys said in unison. The girls turned and glared at them. 

                "It's fine since you both did cook I guess apology is accepted." Masumi smirked then washed all the dishes while Aiko dried and put them away. 

                "Okay, Shiro and Shippo grab the dogs and get them into the blazer, we'll meet you out there." Aiko stated while running around the house grabbing random things and tossing them into a bag. 

                "We're all set let's go!" Masumi yelled out while grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her to the car. Everyone jumped in and raced down the drive to work.

                On the way their Kagome just had a certain notion as she stared out the window. "Are you all related and where are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked outright.  Shiro, Shippo, Masumi, and Aiko all looked to each other for answers. 

                Masumi decided to speak up. "Well you see, Aiko and I are related to one another and Shiro and Shippo are family friends. All our parents were murdered a few years back.  They were five and we were twelve. Shiro was adopted by Shippo's family so that's why they are the same age." Masumi decided to end it there and face forward.

                "I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring up such bad memories. My father was killed in front of me when I was younger, but I get where you guys were going with it." Kagome looked out the window trying to ease her mind off the memory.

                The car ride was silent the rest of the way. The car pulled to a stop abruptly in front of a two-story building that looked like a daycare almost. Kagome gasped in amazement.  The store was called 'Inus and Nekos Gone Wild'. [A.N. I know lame store name, but my story so bite me]

                "Isn't it a beauty? We did it ourselves." Aiko arrogantly said to Kagome with a smirk of cockiness. Kagome just nodded and followed them in. 

                "So where is the boss?" Kagome asked while looking around at everything then noticing the five dogs next to Shiro and Shippo. 

                "Masumi and Aiko are the bosses they own the place. We moved out here a few years ago and they decided that Aomori needed a dog place. So here it is." Shippo gave the explanation, while Masumi and Aiko nodded in agreement. 

                "Oh, the golden retriever is, Amaretto(male), and the black and brown Estrela Mountain Dog, Midnight(female) both are Masumi's. The rottweiler mix is Admirl(male), and the German shepherd is Lobo(male) those both are Aiko's. These are our family pets. Lobo, Amaretto, and is our champion though. The pit bull mix is our dog his name is Kyo(female)." Shiro said while puffing out his chest.

                "If you want to help Kagome, you can either bathe, watch the dogs, or take customers dogs in or release them or watch us and do a little of everything. Oh and Miroku will most likely be coming in today to work, but watch for his hands." Aiko stated while taking the leashes off the dogs. 

                Aiko winked at Kagome while walking to the front of the store to put the open sign up. "Aiko we are scheduled for sixteen dogs today. Did you book more?" Masumi asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

                "Maybe," Aiko said sheepishly.  Aiko walked back and looked at her sister and pouted. "It's not my fault, I like them, plus you wanted to wash cats it's not my problem. Lobo, Admirl come." Aiko then walked towards the back where the fenced in yard was. It was huge. 

                The backyard had trees surrounding the whole perimeter so no outsiders could look in. Then on one side of the yard were agility equipment and a dog pool on the other side. This place was a dog heaven. Lobo and Admirl ran around chasing each other right when they got out. 

                Aiko walked back in and stared at the Midnight and Amaretto that were lying by Masumi. "Your dogs never leave your side they are too loyal." Aiko heard the doorbell jingle and looked towards the door. Masumi walked towards the door and smiled at the young lady with her cinnamon Eskimo dog.

                "Hello Kikyo what can I do for you and your pup?" Masumi questioned dryly while giving the dog a treat. 

                "You know what you can do, give my dog a bath and don't give her treats she a show dog for goodness sakes. She only eats special food that wouldn't be afforded by you and your pathetic family. Now here I expect her to be done at noon." Kikyo handed Masumi the leash and left.

                Masumi muttered wench under her breath and took the dog to the back. "Aiko you get to wash the Kishu and be ever so gentle with her." Masumi gave Aiko the leash and went back to writing out info cards. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Look * points below * See the button! It's calling you. It's saying, Push me, Review me and if you review me I'll give you a cookie. C is for cookie, it's good enough for me. * LilNezumi starts to dance *

I am going to be the ruler!!! *  LilInu runs in circles with strawberry pocky *

O.O' Don't mind that psycho. * LilNezumi walks away * Don't forget to review. Give us some ideas or whatever needs to be changed. Ja ne * throws rock at LilInu * @.@ * LilInu falls down on face * 

Ouch! That's going to leave a mark * LilNezumi starts to whistle and walks away * 


	2. Just one of those days

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but we own the characters we made up and the plot!! Hope you enjoy it as much as we did in creating it. Partial credit goes to the fact that my parents own a grooming shop called Strictly Grooming and this is where the idea came from. And some of the context that suggests the bathing situations have sometimes happened. It has been quite humorous. Enjoy and please review on what you think. Thankies… the story begins…

@(^-^)@ @(o.o)@ @(-_-)@ @(x.x)@ @(///)@ @(.)@ @(#.#)@ @(O.O)@ ~~~ Hehe monkeys ^-^

                Aiko took Kishu to the bathing room. She picked up the dog and placed it in the tub hooking it to the wall so the dog wouldn't get out. Aiko then walked to the closet and pulled out a dark blue smock and slipped it on. As she walked back towards the tub she turned on the CD player and flipped on Trouble by Pink and turned up the volume while she turned the shampoo dispenser on and warmed up the water and started wetting down the dog.

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

                Once the dog was all lathered up and rinsed she turned to get a towel from the rack when the dog slipped out of the collar and jumped out of the tub and started to run laps around the room soaking everything. 

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

                "KISHU! GET YOUR FURRY ASS BACK HERE!" Aiko yelled, but Kishu kept running giving her that doggie smirk telling her to fuck off.

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide  
  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

"MASUMI! HELP ME!" Aiko lunged for the dog and slid across the floor slamming into the wall. Kishu turned and looked at Aiko giving her another doggie smirk. "You son of a bitch! DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK AT ME!!"

                Aiko got up just to fall down again. When she reached to get up a third time she gripped the table edge and hoisted herself up. Aiko turned and glared death at the dog. She made a great and hard lunge and got the dog. Kishu fell to the floor with oomph. 

If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)  
  
No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now  
  
You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

                "I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL!" Aiko started to dance, but slipped once again on her back when the door to the room flew open. 

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
  
So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)  
  
Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Kagome, Masumi, Shippo and Shiro all stuck their heads in the room to see what all the commotion was about. When they glanced around and saw the whole room-soaking wet they turned to Aiko to find her on her back with Kishu sitting on her stomach. Everyone busted out laughing besides Aiko; the dog even seemed to be chuckling.

                "What * laughs * happened * snort * to you?!" Masumi managed out after a few minutes of struggling to suppress her laugh.

                Aiko started to growl. "I turned to get a damn towel to dry off that * points to Kishu * spawn of the devil, but she decided to have other plans! It's not funny." Aiko pushed the dog off and stood up grabbing the dog she picked it up and set it on the table to dry it. 

                Masumi walked over to Aiko and patted her on the back while Kagome, Shippo and Shiro slinked away unnoticed. "It's okay we won't tell that a dog has bested you * wink * I have to get the others customers and help. Think you can manage without me for a few?" Masumi dashed out of the room before Aiko could do damage.

                Masumi came back in with a cat and started to wash it in the tub. Masumi then turned to Aiko. "Hey Aiko?"

                "What?" Aiko grumbled out.

                "While I was out in the front, Shiro and Shippo found the security tape for this room, they're watching it." Masumi stated calmly as if talking about the everyday weather.

                Aiko stiffens. _* Gosh damn it all! I will never hear the end of this… got to think of a way to bribe those guys… hmm * _

                "Aiko, earth to Aiko!" Masumi growled out trying to get her sister's attention. Shaking out of her demeanor Aiko looked over to Masumi raising her eyebrows in question. "I need the table. You finished Kishu groom her."  Aiko picked up Kishu and left to groom her. 

                The day went by pretty slow, all the dogs/cats were washed and groomed and all of them left besides Kishu that spawn of the devil. "Masumi when are we going home?" Shiro asked while yawning.

                "As soon as yours truly comes to pick up her devil dog." Aiko sighed out while staring at the ceiling playing with her dogs. 

                "You know I think that dog acts like it's owner, but don't you feel at least a tiny bit sorry for Kishu? Did you ever get a load of the owner?" Kagome questioned.

                "That's right, you don't know Kikyo. Well when we go to school tomorrow stay away from her. She likes to start trouble with the newbies, but she learned quickly with us that we weren't to be messed with. We sent her to the hospital." Masumi chuckled out.

                "Don't worry I can take care of myself, but thanks though." Kagome grinned. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that someone entered the store. 

                "Damn Kikyo, it's about fuckin' time you came to pick up your dog." Aiko growled out while bringing the dog to the front. 

                "Is that how you talk to your friend? I'm deeply hurt?" a young man with a ponytail at the nape of his neck murmured huskily. Aiko glared whole-heartedly. 

                "Where in the seven hells have you been Miroku!?" Aiko was about to pummel him to death before Masumi tackled Aiko to the ground sub missing her.  Miroku just stepped over the girls and made his way to Kagome.

                "My, my is it me, or has it gotten hot in here because you graced me with your presence?" He commented slyly while holding Kagome's hands in his. Kagome rolled her eyes, but smirked. "May you do me the honor, fair maiden as to bear me a * gets punched in the face falls down with swirlies in eyes *.

                "That will teach you not to mess with me, you lecher." Kagome muttered out. Aiko was whooping and clapping. 

                "Yay! He's down for the count ladies and gentlemen, will he be able to get up or will he stay down." Aiko shouted. Masumi just rolled her eyes.

                "That thing you just hit * points to Miroku * is Miroku, he was supposed to work today, but something happened I'm guessing." Masumi then grabbed the leash Kishu was on and brought her to the front. 

                As Masumi just walked out there Kikyo walked in. "Hello Kikyo, next time I wish for you to be earlier in picking up for dog because my family and I have things to do besides watching your dog and the longer you leave her next the more I'll charge you." Masumi droned out to Kikyo.

                "Uh, yeah right, I'll just have to bring Yashie in and he'll fix everything. So how much do I owe you pathetic wench?" Kikyo hissed out.

                "Well Kishu is going to be fifty today, and don't think about dissing me." Masumi stated calmly while Aiko started to fume and the others just watched on curiously. 

                "Why in the hell is she so much are you trying to rip me off since you can't afford much?" Kikyo shouted out at Masumi. Aiko couldn't handle it anymore she lunged forward knocking Kikyo to the ground and raising her fist.

                "Don't you ever say one more nasty comment as such, our financial is none of your slutty business, now pay up and leave before I give you a black eye." Aiko growled out viciously. 

                "Aiko, calm down." Masumi grabs Aiko and pulls her off Kikyo. Once Aiko was off Kikyo stood up and glared hard she took out the money and shoved it at them. 

                "You better watch yourself tomorrow, you've been warned and that goes for you too * points to Kagome and Shiro and Shippo *" Kikyo stumbles out of the shop quickly while tripping a few times. 

                "What an evil bitch, what's the worst she can do?" Kagome muttered out while watching the door still.

                "* Miroku scratches head from behind Kagome * She can do a lot, but I think you guys ticked her off more then usual. Any who I have the greatest news! Oh it's also part of the reason I wasn't here today." Miroku said sheepishly. 

                Everyone turned to stare at him waiting for the oh so great excuse. This one should be better then his last one. " This had better be good Miroku or we'll give you the worst torture you will ever know that will effect your kids."  Masumi said boredly. 

                "Umm… it will. Well one, I asked Sango to bear my child and * sighs * she said no, but any-* gets hit * I'm not done! The second thing I found out Kikyo is holding a huge arse party. WE NEED TO CRASH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku explained with giddiness and started to dance.  

                Kagome raised an eyebrow and whispered to Masumi. "Is he always like that?" Masumi nodded. 

                "I think he has a screw loose again, I think I can fix that." Aiko explains happily while inching towards Miroku before being pulled back by Masumi.

                "Go get the kids ready to take home and get the dogs in the car." Masumi pointed towards the back.

                "You know you're a slave driver right?" Aiko asked before running out of the room.

                "Any who we'll discuss the Kikyo party later, right now I want everyone to go home and rest up for school tomorrow, we are going to have a long day. I'll introduce you to Sango tomorrow okay Kagome?" Masumi stated. Kagome nodded and started to help clean up while Miroku danced on.

With Aiko, Shiro, Shippo and the dogs outside 

"Aiko, why does Kikyo always think she can order our family around?" Shiro questioned while looking at the sky and rubbing Kyo's belly. 

                "Well she thinks since her father is so rich and powerful she can control anyone. It was like that till we came. No one disobeyed her, but she was surprised when we didn't listen to her and beat her up. Though now that I think of it she said her boyfriend would get us back, but we still have never met him." Aiko stated while playing tug-of-war with Admirl.

                "She seems like a bitch." Shippo muttered while Aiko and Shiro agreed.  

                "What have I told you about swearing, and you no less Shippo." Masumi stated from behind them startling them all. 

                "Geez, your such a hound Sumi. Let them have some fun they know better then to swear anyways." Came Aikos reply. Masumi picked up a dog ball and threw it at Aikos head. "Oww… what was that for * whines *! So cruel to yours truly!"

                "Yeah right, now get your arses in the car were going home." Masumi demanded lightly.

                "Yes ma'am." All three shouted and saluted before running off.  The dogs following behind them leaving Masumi to shake her head and smile at their retreating backs. 

In the car 

"Is everyone set?" Kagome asked from the front seat. 

                "Oh course baka…" Aiko replied looking out the window.

                "Hey! Don't be acting that way it's not my fault I can call shot gun before you." Kagome smirked while flipping through stations for music. 

                "Oh hush Aiko, we're almost home then you can take a shower and go to bed." Masumi said while watching the road.

                "Why couldn't I drive, you always drive?" Aiko pouted. Shiro and Shippo stopped their talk to watch the once again questioned driving of Aiko. 

                "You know why." Masumi countered. 

                "That accident wasn't my fault, that squirrel had it out for me. I mean seriously he didn't have to sit in the middle of the rode and glare at me and where in the seven hells did that tree come from. Plus that happened a few months ago before we moved out here." Aiko stared out the window and dropped the conversation.

                "Don't you remember me grounding you from driving for a few months also? You can start driving again next month. Okay." Masumi stated rather then questioned. Aiko just nodded and remained silent. The boys grinned and Kagome was just lost over the whole conversation.

                Aiko turned and looked at the perplexed Kagome. "It's a long story, that we don't need to get into at the moment." Aiko replied. Once again silence overcame the occupants of the car. 

                "Well here we are, home sweet home." Masumi said cheerfully.

                "Hmm… its 6:30 I better get back, my mom is probably starting to wonder where I am. Any who I'll come by in the morning and get a ride with you guys to school if that's okay?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

                "Sure, that'd be great. See you in the morning. Night!" Masumi replied.

                "Bye Kag!" Shippo, Shiro, and Aiko shouted to the retreating back of Kagome. Once she was out of site the Shiro and Shippo opened the doors and hopped out with the dogs trailing behind them leaving Aiko and Masumi in the car.

                "So how do you think tomorrow is going to be?" Aiko questioned turning to Masumi. 

                "I'm not all to sure, considering Kikyo is going to make our lives a living hell, I would think it's going to be eventful." Masumi smirked then got out of the car.

                "Okay, I guess were playing it by ear, any who let's get some grub to the boys, feed the dogs and get to bed, so we can have an early morning." Aiko intervened. Masumi nodded and followed her to the house. 

_Morning at school_

"So Kagome you think you can remember everything?" Masumi questioned after they got her schedule and walked around the entire campus showing her where everything was.

                "It's not that hard. Seems like my old school only bigger. I can manage." She replied with a wide smile.

                "Oh, you get to meet Sango-chan now!!!" Aiko shouted jumping up and down while looking through the halls for her friend. Spotting her she dashed thru the crowded halls and up to her friend tackling her to the ground. "I win! I win! I got you back!! Woo!!" Aiko started her dance singing 'Let Me Ride the Donkey.' 

                "What the hell Aiko! I told you not to do that anymore." Sango growled out angerly.

                "It's not my fault * pouts * you were caught off guard. * smiles * Any who we wanted you to meet Kagome, she's new!" Aiko started bouncing around again. 

                "I swear you must be related to the energizer bunny." Sango muttered. 

                "Oh… new nick name!" Masumi grinned. Everyone broke out in fits of laughter besides Aiko who seemed clueless.

                "Who's the bunny?" Aiko asked. Masumi grinned, Sango snickered, and Miroku was just on the ground with starry eyes.

                "* sighs * Your new nick name is Bunny." Kagome said calmly before busting out laughing. Aiko growled. [A.N: My new nickname is bunny! . It ain't cute!]

                "Well this * points to Kag * is Kagome, the one I mentioned earlier before I was called a bunny." Aiko said.

                "Yo, I'm Sango, nice to meet you Kagome. Oh Masumi did Miroku tell you why he was late yesterday?" Sango questioned.

                "Yeah, did you come up with a plan?" Masumi replied.

                "No." 

                "Hey puppy what are we talking about?" Aiko asked perplexed.

                "*eye twitches * Haven't I told you time and time again not to call me puppy, my dear bunny? Any who we were talking about how we were going to crash Kikyo's party. Any ideas?" Masumi replied.

                "Well…" Aiko began, but was cut off by Miroku.

                "Dude! You won't believe who is finally here." Miroku blurted out with panic.

                "Who?" Masumi, Kagome, Sango and Aiko all questioned.

                "The Taishos are back in town!" Miroku shouted.

                "This is serious." Sango joined Miroku in panic.

                "Why?" Aiko growled out while grabbing bother the pacing teenagers.

                "Well, for one we haven't seen them for about a year and the second thing is the Taisho family owns the MIKKO companies around the world. They're the ones that merged with the Tetsu family like hundreds of years ago and they are still together." Miroku exclaimed.

                Both Masumi and Aiko froze. "You mean Kyoji and Izayoi, the ones with three sons?" Kagome questioned clearly interested about the well-known family while not noticing the twins' dilemma.

                Miroku nodded in answer to Kagome's question. "My brother Aki is best friends with the youngest, InuYasha the school prep."

                "Well we better get to class." Masumi muttered nervously while grabbing her sister and dashing down the hall leaving the others to go to their clases. 

                "Do you think they'll remember us?" Aiko questioned.

                "I don't know it has been a few years since they saw us. Mom and dad were too busy to bring us over there most the time; we were either helping mom with the shop or get babysat. Though they spent most of their time with us. We only met the Taisho brothers twice when we were little and that was when we were nine." Masumi replied.

                "Well let's just cross our fingers and hope they don't recognize us, it was hard enough changing our last name, so we wouldn't be bugged about our parents death and what we were going to do with our half of the company." Aiko said while taking her seat in the back of the classroom with Masumi following in the desk in front of her.

                "But you realize at one point either sometime this year one of us has to do something." Masumi replied while turning to face the front of the classroom waiting for the bell to ring.

                "I know, we'll take it as it comes. I like where we work now. We brought mom's company out this way we are getting a lot of business and it's something special to us. It was the business she started before she knew dad and I know you want to become a journalist or novelist someday." Aiko whispered behind her as the bell rang. Masumi just nodded her head. 

                "Hello class, we have two new students who will be joining us today, I would like it if you all would give them a warm welcome and help them out in any way possible." Mr. Hama said then turns to the two boys standing by the door. "Please introduce yourselves." 

                "Of course we would be glad too." The young man on the left said. He had short, spiky silver blonde hair and gray silver eyes. He turned to the man on his left who had waist length silver hair and liquid gold eyes and nodded. "I am Daemon and this is my brother Sesshoumaru, were a year apart, him being the oldest." Daemon finished.

                "Well class say hello." Mr. Hama demanded.

                "Hello." The class droned out together. Oh weren't they the lively bunch.

                "You both may take a seat anywhere." Mr. Hama smiled. 

                "Oh yay, there are only two seats left and its next to those two girls in the back what a choice." Daemon whispered to Sesshoumaru sarcastically while walking towards the seats. Most of the girls in the class drooled over the two men except Masumi and Aiko.

                The guys took the seats that were open Daemon on the left of Aiko and Sesshoumaru in front of Daemon on the left of Masumi. Aiko leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

                "Hey Pup, I think we should use our cuny from now on okay?" Aiko whispered. Masumi nodded her head.

                "Sure thing Bunny." Masumi chuckled at the nickname while Aiko just huffed and leaned back in her seat. While the teachers back was turned Masumi turned in her seat to talk to Aiko.

                "You do realize we have to work at tonight?" Masumi questioned. 

                "Yes and no. Who's coming in?" ~Aiko [A.N: You know what instead of adding like 'questioned' or 'asked' I'm just going to put the persons name who is speaking, I think that will be easier, I'll add in actions if I think necessary. Continue ^-^] 

                "You aren't going to like this one. We have to watch Kishu." Masumi exclaimed quickly then turned around and squeezed her eyes shut to lessen the attack of words that were to come. 

                "Oh * grinds teeth * that's wonderful." Aiko clenched her fists and stood up. "Um… Mr. Hama excuse me a moment I have to relieve myself of something." Aiko didn't wait for his reply and walked out of the classroom as the students watched her exit.

_* Hmm… she took that better then I…" _Masumi was about to finish the thought when she heard what sounded like a war going on in the hallway start. Everyone's eyes were wide they heard cussing and things being smashed and whatnot. Aiko then waltzed back into the classroom with a content look on her face.

                "Mr. Hama you can go on with your lesson." Aiko smiled and sat at her desk her hands placed in her lap to give in innocent look. 

                "Miss Inukai, if I think what I just heard happened in that hallway you have detention for the rest of your high school years!" He yelled then walked out of the classroom to look at the mess.

                "Umm… heh I'm guessing I could have been a lot less destructive." Aiko nervously chuckled while sinking in her seat. 

                "Let me see your hands." Masumi demanded.

                "No." Aiko

                "Let… me… see…your… HANDS!" Masumi

                "Fine." Aiko placed her hands on the desk and showed Masumi. 

                "What did in the seven hells did you do?" Masumi growled out while looking at her sisters bleeding knuckles that were turning a shade of nasty blue and purple. 

                "Well when I walked out in the hall all I planned to do was cuss, but * blushes * I tripped over a book that someone left in the hall and fell into the garbage so * blushes * I got mad and beat them up and threw them around and ripped the book apart the hall looks like a party crashed there." Aiko muttered while trying hard not to blush.

                Daemon and Sesshoumaru turned to look at them. "Just because of something she said you go all a-wall on it?" Daemon questioned before laughing. Sesshoumaru just kept his stoic face, but his eyes showed amusement.

                "It wasn't funny I could have been hurt." Aiko pouted while crossing her arms. 

                "Of course it was." Daemon 

                "No." Aiko

                "Oh just give it a rest Bunny!" Masumi

                "You would say that too!" Aiko growled out.

                "Why must you two keep such childish names?" Sesshoumaru questioned coldly. Both girls turned and glared at him.

                "We can do whatever we want!" Masumi said while giving glares that could freeze hell and even make a mouse run. 

                "You know we used to know two girls when we were younger that looked alike like you two. But we only met them twice. Something happened to their family and…" Daemon said but a hand slapped over his mouth. Looking up he followed the arm and it led to Aiko. His eyes went wide.

                "We don't want to hear about something that doesn't pertain to us. So if you please keep your comments about your life to yourself we'll be very happy. Not turn back and talk to your brother Fluffy." Aiko said in a stern voice that left no room for arguments. 

                "Ooo shut down!" Masumi whispered while giggling.

"You damn wench, my name is SESSHOUMARU!" Fluffy man shouted which earned him looks.

"Hey you bastard, don't call my sister wench!" Masumi

"Wow… nobody has ever gotten under his skin like that, good job Bunny." Daemon exclaimed happily. 

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Sesshoumaru, Masumi and Aiko yelled at once to Daemon who shrunk into his seat.

"Wait! HE JUST CALLED ME BUNNY!" Aiko tackled him to the floor straddling his hips. "DON'T CALL ME BUNNY!"

"Hey, but the pup does!" Daemon shouted while wrestling with Aiko on the floor. 

"Hey that's right wenches now learn to love it!" Fluffy exclaimed while chuckling. Masumi then tackled him to the floor. Both couples were in a fight of dominance trying to win, until the teacher came in.

"YOU FOUR. HALLWAY NOW!" Mr. Hama shouted which made everyone shut up and look at him. He was scary I mean scarier than a clown scary. He had his finger pointed to the hallway, his face stark red and he looked ready to blow. Oh he's like a fish out of water. 

The four students walked sluggishly out of the classroom to the hallway with Mr. Hama in tow.  

"You four have detention and it's not going to be for a week it's going to be for the rest of the year!" Mr. Hama shouted.

"Hey you can't do that, we have a job to maintain unlike you, old man!" Aiko shouted at him. Mr. Hama glared at her whole-heartedly. 

"Umm… Aiko don't push it." Masumi whispered harshly.

"I don't get paid nearly as much as I have to deal with bitches like you." The teacher growled out while lifting his hand to backhand her and brought it down upon her face roughly making Aiko's head jerk to the side. When she turned back she had a red handprint on her face and a slight cut from his ring.

"I… can't… believe… you just did that!" Aiko screamed and lunged at him. Masumi stood there stunned watching her sister and teacher duke it out. Sesshoumaru and Daemon didn't know what to do. Masumi then jumped in.

"That's enough, back off you asshole." Masumi tugged on her sister to get out of the teachers grip. The teacher jerked hard on Aiko's arm bringing both girls forward and punching Masumi in the jaw. Sesshoumaru and Daemon finally jumped in and pulled the teacher off and throwing him back.

"You know what I have to deal with this shit all the time, it's either you girls and Kikyo or Hiten and his crew and I can't handle it. Someone has to teach you bitches a lesson and it should be me to settle the score for everyone." Mr. Hama shouted angrily at the girls. 

"You have no right to hit girls, much less your students, know this we will press charges." Sesshoumaru said with a dark and icy tone that had the teacher slinking back against the wall. 

"You okay?" Masumi and Aiko asked each other at the same time then laughed. Both nodded and turned to the teacher grinning evilly. Both the girls walked behind the teacher and twisted his arms behind his back and started to walk to the office with Sesshoumaru following. Daemon turned back towards the door and poked his head into the classroom.

"I think this is going to be a free period so just hang here till the bell rings." With that said he dashed off after his brother and the two strange girls dragging the teacher. 

"So tell me what happened again?" The secretary asked Masumi since Aiko was sitting in a corner glaring at the teacher whom sat in a corner adjacent to her. 

"Well my sister got a little peeved and made a mess in the hall then came back in got yelled at by the teacher he went out we got into an argument with the Taisho boys and then the teacher yelled at all four of us to go in the hall then my sister made a comment and got slapped by the teacher and we all jumped in and yeah now were here." Masumi said all in one breathe amazingly enough. 

The secretary just stared wide-eyed at the group. "Well you all have to wait for the Ms. Keade to come back from her classroom check, but you might want to get those cuts cleaned." The secretary finished the conversation with a turn of her head to finish up her attendance check on the computer. 

Masumi turned and walked over to her sister. "Hey just leave the old man alone, you know he's going to get fired." Masumi started to rub soothing circles on Aikos back. 

"I know, but I am part to blame for this mess, I'll just tell Ms. K to punish me, because we clearly need the business at the shop so you can go." Aiko said quietly still prodding her thoughts.

"Bunny, were in this together." Masumi said harshly. Aiko just smiled and shook her head no. 

"Aiko can I see you in my office." Ms. Kaede called out. Aiko stood and wandered into the office. A heated discussion went on for half an hour in the room discussing what happened and punishments. Aiko came out and walked out into the hallway with Masumi, Daemon and Sesshoumaru following.

                "So?" The three cried out in unison clearly couldn't wait for the suspense, well actually Daemon and Masumi only wanted to know Sesshoumaru just stood glaring at Aiko.

                "Well I told her what happened I have the rest of the year detention, I have to clean the hallway, Mr. Hama gets fired and you guys are free." Aiko said smiling. Life was good. Though she could think of a lot of things to do to the school.

                "Well glad that's cleared up, any who we never caught your names?" Daemon exclaimed to the two girls.

                "Umm…" both girls looked at each other. 

                "Well you see…" Started Masumi, but as she was going to finish the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." She whispered to Aiko while they both took off running down the hall. The rest of the day passed as usual excruciatingly long.

                "Woohoo, were free!" Kagome shouted while doing a dance. Masumi, Sango and Aiko all sweat-dropped besides Miroku who was too busy watching Kagome dancing. When Sango noticed this she beat Miroku up and chased him around the school.

                "Well you better get going you guys I have detention." Aiko turned to leave, but was halted by Kagome.

                "Umm… heh I'm going with you, I got a detention in lunch today, I kind of 'accidentally' dumped umm… my tray on Kikyo." Kagome said while looking at the ground then lifting her head to grin.

                "I bet that peeved her to know end." Masumi added in while the Kagome nodded.

                "Well I'll come back for you guys later, I have to go get the other two." Masumi finished while running off leaving Kagome and Aiko to walk to 105. [A.N: doesn't that number sound intimidating, that's the room we go to in our school. Its not scary at all I have been down there I think five times. * shakes fist * I don't see the purpose in detentions!] The girls walked into the dreaded 105. Yeah right ooh so scary. 

**_With Masumi trying to find those two 'love birds'_**

****

****Masumi walked around the campus of the school looking for the two knuckleheads.  _* Dammit all I still need to pick up Shiro and Shippo… they better not be in the football field making out! *_ Masumi fumed at her thoughts and took off towards the field. Low and behold there they were, but they weren't alone. 

                "Dude! I have been looking all over for you two!" She yelled across the field to them. They turned to look at her then back at who was with them. Masumi jogged up to them and halted.

                "Masumi!" Shippo lunged at Masumi tackling her to the ground followed by Shiro.

                "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Masumi questioned.

                "We got out early and decided to wait here for you since we knew this is where those two would be * points to Miroku and Sango *." Shippo exclaimed, Masumi nodded and stood up.

                "Are we all ready to go?" Masumi. All four just nodded and started the long walk to the car.  Just as they made it to the parking lot a group of teenagers stopped in front of them. Miroku recognized two, one as his brother Aki and the other InuYasha. 

                "Yo Aki, what up?" Miroku asked good-naturedly.

                "Not much bro. Yo San, Masu, munchkins, how's it hangin?" Aki replied grinning. Shippo and Shiro grunted, and Sango shrugged. 

                "Well one your in the way, second I have somewhere to be, now if you'll excuse us." Masumi said boredly, while pushing pass Aki. She knew he was up to something so she wanted to leave before he started anything. 

                "Feh! Who gave you permission to pass wench?" InuYasha growled out. 

                "I did! Now go to hell." Masumi pushed her way passed InuYasha with Shippo and Shiro trailing behind her.  As Shiro and Shippo passed InuYasha he grasped them by the collars of their shirts and pulled them back. 

                "Not so fast." InuYasha said while in deep thought [AN: Now that's scary!] while he held the boys. "You're the bitch that has been beating up Kikyo."

                Masumi winced at that comment. She turned to yell at him, but saw his grip on the boys. Letting out a sigh she rubbed her temples. "Wow your fast and how long have you been going to this school?" She smirked.

                "I'm Kikyo's boyfriend!" He yelled.

                "Should have known the slut would date someone like you, fits the personality. Now let go of the boys, I have to get to work." Masumi demanded.

                "Nothing doing. Maybe I should have my buddies and me teach you a lesson for messing with my girl." InuYasha smirked while his buddies walked in closer. 

                "Damn it InuYasha! I will beat yo ass down to the ground like there was no dino era!" Masumi smirked preparing herself for the attack. Miroku and Sango finally decided to step in thinking things were getting way out of hand. 

 "Okay, you all had your fun, now leave. Nothing gets solved with violence." Miroku tried to reason.

                "The monk's right." Sango complied while getting Shiro and Shippo out of InuYasha's grasp and pushing them towards the car. 

                "Feh! This isn't over!" InuYasha yelled.

                "It isn't over until Miroku gets Sango to bare his child!" Masumi shouted while walking to the car with Sango, Shippo, Shiro, and Miroku in tow. The two in question turned and glared at her she just smiled and skipped to the car.

**_In detention_**

****

****In entering the room the teacher who sat behind the desk was a fairly old male teacher sleeping heavily. Kagome and Aiko looked around the room looking at the people. Aiko saw a few familiar faces, seeming as she has been here quite a times. Aiko walked up to the desk and slammed her fists making the poor teacher snap awake and fall out of his chair.

                "Aiko are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled.

                "Of course not Myouga, I'm just making my usual entrance, I would think you would be used to it." Aiko replied smiling.

                "Oh yeah every time its different, just one of these days I'd like to get a good nights beauty sleep." Myouga grumbled out.

                Aiko tilted her head. "You need beauty sleep? You sleep more then I do and I don't see a damn thing different about you. You sure you aren't wearing a mask?" She questioned while poking his face and pulling on his wrinkles. 

****

****"Aiko, leave him alone he's old, it's not his fault lets just get this over with." Kagome whispered harshly. Aiko sighed and nodded.

                "Sorry Myouga, well just so you know I'm here the rest of the year * groans from Myouga * and Kagome is just here for today, well for now anyways." Aiko grinned smugly while walking to sit by one of her detention buds while Kagome followed.

                "Yo Hiten what up homie?" Aiko slid into the seat next to him. "Oh this is Kagome by the way. Kagome Hiten. Hiten Kagome." 

                "Yo, nothing much hanging here, what you in for now Aiko?" Hiten questioned. "What about you Kags?"

                "You know some of this and some of that. Nothing important just the fact is you won't be seeing Mr. Hama anymore." Aiko replied smiling devilishly. 

                "I'm here for 'accidentally' dumping my food on Kikyo then a little quarrel. Though she got away from getting a detention, but then again she probably gets whatever she wants." Kagome said.

                "Ah, you both are so weird." Hiten chuckled while leaning back and closing his eyes. 

                "At least I'm not the one here for ditching and being tardy." Aiko huffed out while sliding out of her seat and lying on the floor to sleep.

                "Those are the classics babe and I'll stick to them thank you very much." He smirked.

                "You both are so childish." Kagome giggled then put on her head phones listening to 'Voices of Violence' by Billy Talent, then pulled out her notebook and began to draw. 

_Don't wait for a knight in shinin armor  
Your savors reflected in the mirror  
These flowers have grown from blood stains on the ground  
Go rake them leaves off your grass and my grave  
The fact is everyone bleeds when they shave  
There's no use, so don't deny there just the same_

_We'll take it back...  
Voices of violence, voices of violence  
We'll take it back...  
Voice of violence, voices of violence..._

Kagome started to sing softly along with the music while drawing a mini series of Kikyo getting killed in many ways. While she was so concentrated on this Hiten leaned over and peeked at her creations, when he got a full look he started to crack up. Aiko started to snore lightly not a care in the world.

_* This song so reminds me of detention… so bored, I think I ran out of ways to kill Kikyo… bah! I could have her trip and her eye pops out and wraps around a tree branch and she tries multiple things to get it back, but in the end she falls and her brain and her other eye pops out leaving a dummy… wait that wouldn't work for one she doesn't have a brain … I should look into that … and second she is a dummy where's the fun in that! * _Kagome kept thinking of thoughts until she noticed Hiten leaning over her to see. 

                "Dude! What you looking at?" Kagome asked while glaring.

                "I'm loving it, especially the one with the squirrel mafia riding the mad cows and beating Kikyos knee caps out. That's so great. Hey wait a sec, isn't the squirrel mafia and mad cows an idea of Aikos?" Hiten said.

                "Yeah I thought it was funny so I had to put that." Kagome smiled. "Oh Aiko's new nick name is Bunny so you know."

                Hiten grinned. "Bunny eh? This will be fun." Hiten sat back up in his desk and pulled out random things from his bag. He started to create something that made him laugh evilly and give the impression he was a mad man. The class stared and tried to inch as far away from him as possible. Kagome gave him an odd look, but waited.

                Once he was done he pulled up the object he had made, making Kagome giggle uncontrollably. Hiten slid out of his seat and down to Aiko on the floor. She was lying on her back with her arms behind her head sleeping. Hiten took his contraption and placed it on Aikos head making sure it was stuck in place and hard to remove then went back to his seat.

                "You know she is going to kill you for that." Kagome said while watching Aiko.

                "Actually how would she kill me when I'm not to know the name, you knew it." Hiten smirked and leaned back in his seat. Kagome paled. Finally the bell rang signaling class was over. 

                "Aiko its time to wake up." Kagome whispered to Aiko.

                "No no you're doing it all wrong. AIKO LOOK POCKY!" Hiten shouted while walking towards the door.

                "WHERE? OOOO I HOPE IT'S STRAWBERRY!!!" Aiko jumped up and looked around happily. "Hey there's no pocky, that was a lie." She crossed her arms and pouted while looking at Kagome.

                "Are you ready to go?" Kagome said trying not to laugh. Aiko nodded.

                "Where'd Hiten go?" Aiko questioned while looking around the empty classroom.

                "Went home." Kagome walked out the doors of the school and towards the sidewalk. "It's kind of late."

                "I love the dark we should play tag." Aiko bounced around. She received stares from the remaining people who stayed for after school sports. "What? Take a picture it will last longer!" Aiko glared. Kagome couldn't handle it anymore and started to laugh. Aiko just shook her head and kept walking down the walk with Kagome trailing. As they walked towards their homes a little girl was walking with her daddy and ran up to Kagome while pointing at Aiko.

                "Can I pet the bunny?" She asked while giving an adorably cute puppy face. 

                "Sure, knock your socks off." She replied smiling.

                "Yay! Daddy I get to pet the bunny." The little girl ran over to Aiko and tackled her to the ground petting her head. "It's so soft daddy!" The girl's father came over quickly and picked his daughter up off of Aiko.

                "I am so sorry. She has a thing for animals and seeing you dressed as a bunny kind of made her excited." He smiled softly at Aiko.

                "Bunny?" She reached her hand up to her head and felt around sure enough two long and soft ears protruded. "Hmm… well that's okay I guess. I probably would have done the same thing. By the way my name is Aiko." She stuck out her hand. 

                "I'm Kyoji, and this is my daughter Sakura." He held out his hand and shook hers. "Well we better get going. We were looking for our dog. Sakura let him out and he saw a cat and ran." He glanced around.

                "Oh really, hmm maybe I could help my sister and I own a dog and cat shop in town. Here's a card." Aiko handed him a card. "I think it might be easier if you have your daughter call him." She smiled reassuringly. 

                Kyoji just gave Aiko a strange look. "Okay, but I don't see the difference in who calls the dog. Sakura call his name." 

                "NEMO!" She called out.

                "Sweetie haven't we gone over this he is not the fish in the movie, his name is Kyler." He said softly kneeling in front of the little girl.

                "Daddy, his name is Nemo." She said pouting. While they were conserving a black silverish german shepherd came running up and sat next to Aiko. 

                "No his name is Kyler." Kyoji responded. 

                "Umm… is this the dog?" Aiko pointed next to her. Kyoji looked up at the dog shocked and then down at Sakura.

                "Nemo." The girl lunged for the dog and hugged it around the neck. "Told you daddy his name is Nemo." 

                "That is so weird. Thank you Aiko and I shall come by sometime to your shop." Kyoji walked to his daughter and picked her up with Nemo following. 

                "Bunny! Do you know who that was?" Kagome shouted out. Aiko gave a deadpan look.

                "Yeah Kyoji." Aiko said then thought about the name. "He did look familiar. Hey I know him he's Taisho who owns those companies." She said smiling and giving a proud look meaning she didn't need help figuring that out.

                "Yeah." Kagome replied dryly. 

                "Taisho been a while. TAISHO?! Crackers! Got to get home." Aiko took off running at full force with Kagome trying to catch up.

                "Aiko * huff * slow * puff * down." Kagome was now panting, but fell when she came into contact with a solid form. "Dude Aiko tell an unsuspecting person you are going to stop dead like that." Kagome growled out. 

                "Umm… Kagome I'm over here." Aiko said by the bottom of her steps to her house.

                "Then who is this?" Kagome said with a hint of fear. Aiko walked over to Kagome. 

                "Dammit watch where your going wench!" The person growled out. 

                "Don't call me wench bastard!" Kagome yelled.

                "I'll call you whatever the hell I want. Don't bug me now I'm looking for sisters dog." He growled out. Aiko smirked then came up behind Kagome.

                "I think that's InuYasha I have an idea." Kagome nodded. "Your InuYasha right?"

                "Feh!" He replied.

                "I'll take that as a yes, any who I saw a black silverish german shepherd run towards the forest earlier." Aiko said. InuYasha turned and looked at her then nodded and ran off to the forest.

                "I think that was a bit cruel bunny." Kagome said while watching the fading back of InuYasha.

                "Hey he deserves it." Aiko laughed and headed to her house. "Well I'm going in Kagome talk to you in the morning night night sweet dreams. Ja for now." 

                "Back at you." Kagome turned and ran inside her house. 

LilInu: * looks around * I finished chapter two!! Yay! It was long and torturous. Especially since I had to repeat 'Bunny' over and over again… such an evil name curse the ones who use it LilNezumi: * comes in room * I found you bunny! 

_LilInu: * eye twitches * I am not a bunny… look at my name * points to LilInu * that suggests small dog puppy _

_LilNezumi: Whatever Bunny! Hey! Look at my name it mean little mouse not dog you damn energizer bunny no more pocky for you * lights pocky on fire * _

_LilInu: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! * tackles LilNezumi and beats her up * Check back with us * gets punched out * @.@_

_LilNezumi: Check back with us to see if we have a new chappie up some time later this month … READ AND REVIEW! Ja ne_


	3. On The Flip Side

With InuYasha 

"Gosh damn wenches going about and lying that the stupid dog went into the forest…" InuYasha grumbled out while walking into his room. He glanced at the clock and realized he would only get an hour of sleep. "Those wenches are so going to pay!" He growled out while falling on his bed and into a dreamless sleep.

                About an hour later the alarm to his clock went off with an annoying buzz. Slowly his hand slithered out from underneath the covers and slammed a fist on the ringing clock from hell. Once the clock was silenced he slipped his hand back under the covers to grip his neglected pillow and fall back to sleep.

                Though as he was about to drift to sleep his sister Sakura pounced on his back along with that accursed dog of hers. "Sakura what the hell, can't you leave me be for just five minutes?" InuYasha ground out attempting to shove his head deeper in the mattress.

                "Yash-chan needs to be up or he'll be late for school." She giggled. "Come on Nemo let's leave the Yash monster." Sakura turned to bound out of the room, but InuYasha jerked into a sitting position and grabbed Sakura.

                "I'll give you Yash monster with the tickle maneuver!" He started tickle Sakura while she squirmed with laughter.

                "Yashie I didn't mean it, no more tickle can't huffs handle it…" She squirmed some more, but InuYasha refused to relent his grip from her. "Nemo get Fluffy and Elmo!" She giggled out. The dog cocked his head to the side, but complied.

                A few minutes later Nemo came back in with a perturbed looking Sesshoumaru and Daemon, but soon both faces had evil grins on it. Sakura saw both of them arrive and smiled. InuYasha was a little confused at her sudden smile and appointed look. He suddenly became very aware who was behind him.

                "InuYasha what are you doing?" Daemon questioned slyly.

                "Yes dear brother what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru added.

                "Hehe you know playing with Sakura and dashing out the door!" He yelped running out of his room followed by his two older siblings. Sakura sat in now the vacant room shaking her head and looking at her dog.

                "Well Nemo let's go get some grub." She slowly padded her way out of the room and down to the dining room.

                "INUYASHA GET BACK HERE WE ONLY WANT TO TALK!" Daemon yelled while hot on InuYasha's trail.

                "YES DEAR BROTHER WE ONLY WANT TO SHOW OUR BROTHERLY LOVE!" Sesshoumaru countered.

                "YEAH RIGHT OVER MY DEAD …  thump " InuYasha didn't get to finish before he tripped on one of Nemo's dog bones. Daemon made the first dive for InuYasha landing on his back and grabbing his arms. Sesshoumaru followed suite only having pulled a marker out of know where and started to draw designs and words on InuYasha's face.

                "Daemon, Sesshoumaru leave your poor brother alone." Izayoi scolded from the dining room table. [A.N.: I found out InuYasha's mom's real name… I'm proud -]

                "Yes mother." Daemon and Sesshoumaru replied in unison. They glanced at InuYasha and smirked before heading to the table. InuYasha reluctantly got up and followed.

                "Morning sweetie, did you sleep good?" Izayoi asked before looking at her son with wide eyes. "What the hell happened to your face did the devil finally get revenge on you sweetie!?" Everyone at the table turned to look at the woman. Never had she gave an outburst in her life. I guess the exception of InuYasha was okay though.

                "Keh! crosses arms and looks away I wouldn't look like this if my oh so sweet brothers didn't tackle me and I wouldn't be so flipping tired if I wasn't up till 5 looking for that accursed dog. points at Nemo " InuYasha whined out.

                "That's nice dear." Izayoi just tuned him out and continued eating and reading her book.

                "Morning dear, morning children." Kyoji replied while making his entrance.

                "Morning." Everyone replied.

                "Mommy are they going to be late for school?" Questioned Sakura while looking at her mother.

                "That depends they are all still in their boxers by the way they look very cute and school starts in looks at clock five minutes." Izayoi winked at the boys.

                "Shit!" All three muttered at the same time earning a glare from their father.

                "Just for that the three of you leave the way you are!" Kyoji demanded hotly before smirking. "That will teach you not to swear in front of your sister and mother." The boys glared then sighed knowing that what he said was law in their house till they moved out or he died, but then there was always their mother.

                "Bye Yashie, Fluffy and Elmo remember you guys promised to take me to the park today!" Sakura yelled out while struggling to get out of her seat to hug them. Once out of the chair from hell she dashed across the room and squeezed all of them. She received a pat on the head from each brother showing their love.

                "Well let's go I'm driving!" Daemon yelled before running out of the house to his car. Sesshoumaru just shrugged and walked out the door slipping on his sandals and grabbing his bag followed by InuYasha.

                "Have fun dears and I WANT GRANDCHILDREN BRING HOME A NICE GIRL!" Izayoi yelled out the door receiving looks from neighbors. She smiled and closed the door.

In the car 

"Thanks Yash it's all your fault that we are like this." Grumbled Daemon.

                "Keh, maybe if you didn't chase me around the house and mark my face." At the sudden thought InuYasha looked in the side mirror. He turned red from anger.

                "InuYasha, brother, its not that bad you might actually get a girl to go out with you." Sesshoumaru grinned. [I think that's a bit scary Fluffy grinning -   heh on with the story]

                "Or more like a guys attention…" Snickered Daemon.

                "That is not funny I'll get you back!" InuYasha seethed while crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Actually I don't think I have to get you back because points to Sesshoumaru and Daemons boxers are funny as it is and you know that the school doesn't care what we wear." InuYasha smirked knowing he won the battle.

                Both boys looked down and sure enough InuYasha was right. Daemon was wearing yellow boxers that said 'Angel' on them with a halo over the Angel part with clouds and stars around it.  Sesshoumaru was wearing white boxers with Barney and Baby Bop hugging each other on  them with the words I love you, you love me printed on them.

                Curses could be heard from the two boys in the front while InuYasha was in the back laughing up a storm. "Dude like yours are any better Yash." Daemon growled out.

                "Of course they are didn't you read them?" He questioned. Daemon and Sesshoumaru shook their heads.

                "We don't find it interesting to stare at the anatomy of our brother or they're fore any male." Sesshoumaru stated. InuYasha then stood up being the car a jeep he was able to do so. His boxers were gray with the big dogs logo on it then across the front said 'Wax My Woody' down the fly. Sesshoumaru and Daemon's eyes went wide.

                "WE DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" They both screeched out. InuYasha just shrugged and sat back down. 

                "Of course you did." InuYasha replied.

                "We seriously didn't need to see that! Now I need to poke my eyes out with a rusty crowbar!" Daemon whined. Sesshoumaru was remaining quiet.

                "Umm Daemon I think something's wrong with Fluffy." InuYasha said.

                "What do you mean?" Daemon asked while watching his driving.

                "He's turning blue. I don't think he's breathing." InuYasha replied.

                "WHAT! FLUFFY BREATHE IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO KILL YOURSELF OVER!" Daemon yelled. Sesshoumaru seemed to snap out of his daze.

                "Never in my life have I had to under go something that horrific." Sesshoumaru muttered.

                "Well you will when you get to school and look here we are." InuYasha exclaimed happily while hopping out of the car.

                "That's it I'm gonna kill him!" Sesshoumaru was about to charge after InuYasha, but Daemon jumped in front of him.

                "Don't worry about it, he's only trying to get on your nerves. Let's just try to survive today okay?" Daemon asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and they both headed to their first period classroom.

Sitting under a nearby tree watching the Taisho brothers 

            "Dude can you believe what they're wearing?" Miroku questioned while eyeing Sango.

                "Well considering their dad is strict like that I'm not too surprised it has happened before only they wore something different." Masumi muttered more to herself rather than to the others. Masumi was busy listening to her new CD by Hanson.

                "How would you know Masumi?" Sango asked while glaring back at Miroku.

                "I…uh I heard some other kids talking about it… heh." Masumi then cranked up the volume to end the conversation.

                "Aiko what do you think?" Miroku asked after breaking his stare from Sango to Aiko. "Uh … Aiko?" Miroku then grinned evilly.

                "Don't even think it Miroku." Sango growled out.

                "Sango just let him, she shouldn't be sleeping in the first place." Kagome replied.

                "If I were him I wouldn't do that, she is scary when she's sleeping and you do something to her." Masumi said.

                "He deserves it then." Kagome and Sango replied together.

                "Go ahead Miroku she up for grabs." Masumi said while reading her Naruto manga. Miroku smiled and started to jump up and down. He slowly inched his way over to the sleeping Aiko and groped her backside. Before he knew what was happening he was in a death headlock courtesy of Aiko.

                "I though you said…" Miroku wheezed, but was cut off by Aiko.

                "Go away… I… I'm… trying to sleep… snores " Aiko mumbled out while squeezed Miroku's neck harder. "This pillow is hard… needs to be soft…" Aiko grabbed her pillow that had been neglected and nuzzled into it after releasing Miroku.

" pants Thought you said she was sleeping rubs neck " Miroku said while massaging his neck.

                "She was and still is." Masumi pointed out. "Though if I were you I would never do that again." Miroku nodded and gulped sitting indian style while finding the grass interesting.

                "Shouldn't we be heading to class now?" Kagome questioned while seeing they were the only ones outside.

                "I think so, come on Kagome we'll talk to these guys later since there classes are right when they enter ours is upstairs, later Aiko, Masumi." Sango rushed out in one breathe.

                "Sango dear! I have class with you too! WAIT UP!" Miroku shouted while running after the retreating girls.

                "I guess its up to me to wake you Aiko." Masumi muttered to herself. "Why do I get this job?" She questioned the sky then sighed. "Aiko it's time to wake we need to go to class or we'll be late."

                "whmm marres, ments pistch." Aiko mumbled out into her pillow.

                "What the hell did you just say?" Masumi asked tilting her head to the side.

                "I said who cares, let's ditch."Aiko growled out while looking at Masumi through half open eyes.

                "You know we can't ditch you have detention again today and I can't have one someone needs to take care of the animals." Masumi stated while getting up and placing her bag over her shoulder.

                "Night." Aiko slammed her face back into her pillow immediately falling asleep.

                "Fine you left me no choice." Masumi grabbed Aiko's stuff and placed it on her back making sure it was secure then went to her feet and grabbed them. She proceeded to drag Aiko to class.  "Since you won't walk I'll drag you and if you get hurt its not my fault." Masumi grinned and started her journey to class with the sleeping Aiko dragging behind.

                Aiko grabbed her pillow furiously making sure she had a tough grip on it and slept. _ I had a dream like this before… hehe the clowns were dragging me off because they were planning to eat me… I remember it well… wait a minute…_Aiko thought while Masumi was dragging her. Aiko not being in her conscious mind started freaking out.

                "OW… this isn't a dream… OW THAT FUCKIN HURT! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Aiko yelled while tugging on her legs while her face was still in the pillow. "I refuse to look! If I don't then it's not real, but if I do it will be real. I'm too young to die a virgin and I just got released from the institution on good behavior!" Aiko panicked.

                "Excuse me!" someone's masculine voice barked out.

                "Huh…" Was Aiko ever so intelligent response. She looked around she seemed to be in class by the door. _ Now where did Masumi go? I hope the clowns didn't… wait a second!! _

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher growled out.

                "You mean you aren't a man eating clown that's wants to eat me?" Aiko questioned out dumbly while the class behind her tried desperately to suppress their laughs.

                "NO! Take a seat! I'm your sub!" The teacher growled out.

                "Wait! I know who you are!" Aiko said happily.

                "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't I'm quite well known. I have tutored some of the Taishos and…" The teacher began but was cut off.

                "You can't be that important! I know who you are though!! YOUR THAT glares SWAMP MONSTER WHO WANTS TO RAPE YOUNG GIRLS!!! YOU PERVERT!" She yelled out. The teacher was seething now.

                "Aiko shut up and get your ass back here now! Sorry she isn't well in the head." Masumi growled out while coming to the front with a book and hit her sister on the head. Aiko pouted and crawled to her sit with her pillow.

                "Sorry Mister." She mumbled out.

                "Thank you Miss Masumi." The teacher said while glaring at Aiko. 

"Now as I was saying my name is Mr. Jakkan." He said proudly. The class just nodded. "Today we'll learn about the feudal era. Does anyone know anything about it?"

                Some of the students raised their hands. The period went on as so nothing interesting just boring lectures from the toad like creature. Soon lunch rolled around and sitting outside under a tree is our favorite group of people.

                "Hey guys— I mean uh girls yeah … any who Sesshourmaru and Daemon are going to sit with us." Miroku said to the girls who were busy looking at something in their hands.

                "Okay." Kagome, Sango, Masumi and Aiko all answered in unison still looking at the fascinating object in their hands.

                "Whatcha got?" Miroku questioned while looking over their shoulders and down at their hands his eyes growing wide.

                "We got tickets." Kagome answered.

                "For seeing …" Sango continued.

                "THE NICKELBACK, SIMPLE PLAN, THREE DOORS DOWN, AND HANSON CONCERT!!! THEY'RE ALL PLAYING TOGETHER, well besides Hanson that's on another night, but it's so cool!" Masumi shouted jumping up and down while Aiko was grinning. Sesshoumaru and Daemon just stared at the girls giving them odd looks.

                "What's so important about that concert?" Daemon questioned oblivious.

                "Well Aiko and I pulled some strings and we got tickets and backstage passes to see them!" Masumi said doing the pirate booty dance. Aiko nodded excitedly. "Backstage, Backstage, Backstage _does the pirate booty dance again_

Woohoo! Backstage passes!"

                "Wait a minute… you're Masumi _points to dancing pirate booty girl_ and you're Aiko?" Sesshoumaru voiced out in a cold tone. Aiko and Masumi nodded not seeing the problem.

                "I thought you both went by Pup and Bunny?" Daemon finished catching on to what his brother mentioned. Masumi stopped her dancing and stared.

                "SHIT!" She grumbled out. Aiko laughed nervously. "Well we tend to do that because of a feud between us… heh yeah." Masumi just slumped on the ground and stuck her cookie in her mouth. Aiko laughed and ate her carrots.

                Everybody started to laugh at there childish antics. Both girls looked up and had confused looks on their faces. "What's so funny?" Aiko growled out.

                "Did you even realize what you both just did? You both proved the point of what you were saying." Kagome giggled out.

                "And what pre-tell does that mean?" Masumi said equally getting aggravated.

                "Well you're eating a cookie, good puppy… and Aiko is eating a carrot, such a good bunny!" Sango said while patting them both on the head. Both girls lunged at Sango, but missed her since she ran off leaving them to fall on each other. They took off running after her. She was laughing and dodging people.

                "Strange girls." Sesshoumaru muttered.

                "Yeah, but we love them." Miroku said happily watching his dear Sango running that made a certain part of her body move beautifully. Sesshoumaru and Daemon just rolled their eyes Kagome kept laughing.

                "SANGO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" Masumi shouted with Aiko beside her. They were catching up quickly to Sango and almost got her, but instead they bumped into a group of preps and they all fell to the ground.

                "Dammit Sango, since when did you get so heavy!" Aiko growled out or at least tried to since there was added pressure to her back.

                " I _growls _ am _glares_ over here and I'M NOT HEAVY THAT'S NOT EVEN ME!" Sango yelled out from the other side of the café. Aiko turned to look at Masumi whose face was smashed into the ground with someone on her back.

                "Get of me! I can't feel my nose I think the pavement ate it." Masumi grumbled out. Aiko snickered, but stopped when her sister gave her a death glare then looked at the person who sat on Aiko.

                "Aiko I see you must have a thing for dogs because look there's one at your back for all your demands." Masumi chuckled out.

                "What are you talking about?" Aiko questioned then pushed off the ground making the person fall off her. She stared at the person on the ground. "What the hell are you doing getting in the way like that you baka!"

                "Did I hear what I think you just called me, did you here that Inu babe?" the person pouted.

                "Oh cut the crap Kikyo, you just want to start shit. Go back to your grave where you belong." Masumi said while dusting herself off and looking for Sango. She was about ready to take off, but was tugged back by the sleeve.

                "Bitch I think my girlfriend needs an apology." InuYasha growled out while gripping the material harder.

                "Umm how about no, because the only bitch I see here is you. I mean that is what your name means." Masumi smirked the tugged herself free. Aiko watched from the sidelines and tried to cover up her laugh. InuYasha turned and glared.

                "You both need to apologize!" He yelled.  Masumi and Aiko raised their eyebrows.

                "Why should we apologize it was an accident, plus you shouldn't have used us as cushions." Masumi shot back. Aiko just shrugged and grabbed her sister ready to walk off.

                "Hey where the hell do you think you two are going this isn't finished." InuYasha shouted.  Aiko lifted her hand and did a quick motion that signaled the bell had just rung. InuYasha continued to growl.

                "Hey I have an idea!" Aiko said while turning around to face InuYasha and his crowd. Masumi elbowed her in the ribs to quiet her down.

                "You know better then to come up with ideas because they always have a catch and are sometimes dangerous." Masumi said while shaking her head as her sister dragged her back over to InuYasha and crowd.

                "Whenever my sister and I got into a disagreement our parents would make us play a game or training, but since that's out of the question we'll do a coin flip. So who ever loses has to do what the winner says for a week. Okay?" Aiko grinned and stuck out her hand for InuYasha to shake.

                He looked slightly hesitant before shaking hands with the devil, well his apprentice. "Deal." He mumbled out. Aiko pulled out a coin from her pocket.

                "We'll play with my lucky quarter that was given to me by my dad. I call tails." Aiko winked.

                "Heads then." InuYasha sighed while rubbing his temple. Masumi just watched while shaking her head. By this time everyone was off to there class. Aiko flipped the coin in the air and caught it flipping it over on her palm.

                She looked at the coin and frowned. "It's _sniffs InuYasha starts to grin _ TAILS! I WIN YOU ARE MY BITCH FOR A WEEK! WOO!" Aiko started to dance while showing him the coin.

                "Keh!" He sulked off to class with Kikyo. Leaving Aiko to dance on.

                "Umm… Aiko I hope you didn't do what I think you did." Masumi said while watching the retreating back of InuYasha and his whore.

                "Of course not." Aiko said sheepishly while finding the ground interesting. Masumi glared at her making Aiko pout. "I just thought we should win. Dad did that to us all the time." Masumi shook her head.

                "I just can't believe you used that two headed tails coin, you cheater, but I have to hand it to you good props." Masumi grinned happy they had a slave.

                "Thanks love." Aiko replied while fingering the coin and placing it back in her pocket.

                "Let's just get to class we have work after school, well you have detention, but you're taking care of that dog." Masumi walked off leaving Aiko to growl at the thought of that spawn of the devil dog.

                "Hey wait up for me!" Aiko chased after Masumi. The rest of the day went without any flaws except the occasional order to InuYasha to do something for them.


	4. A Storm is Brewing

Disclaimer: sighs I'm sorry to burst my own bubble along with Lil Nezumi's, but I must because sadly we do not own any of the InuYasha characters well besides ours oh and we do not own any of the songs in here. pouts We'll let you know when we do Ja and enjoy. Read and Review for the safety of our sanity. - Sorry had to put a weird comment in. Read on. After school                 "That was a long and exciting day don't you think InuYasha?" Masumi replied while winking at said person. Masumi stretched and looked at Sango. I still haven't gotten her back, now my chance she's off guard. Hehe Masumi lunged at Sango out of nowhere and slammed Sango to the ground. 

            "What the hell Masumi get off me!" Sango growled out.

                "No don't think so, hey Aiko come help me." Masumi grinned when her sister pounced on Sango to sit next to her sister. "I think I'm comfortable how about you Aiko?"

                "Very much so, but I have detention." Aiko pouted while bouncing and earning grunts from Sango.

                "Oi, can I leave yet wench?" InuYasha muttered out while crossing his arms and looking off to the side to glance at his friends. "I want to know the rules."

                Masumi and Aiko grinned madly. Aiko nodded towards Masumi so to continue the long awaited torture. "Well you are basically at our beck and call. You do whatever we say for a week and if you do something wrongly it's an added day. So we can call you anytime day or night or stop by your house. One more thing do not call us wench, bitch or any other name you can think of we have names so learn them and if you can't go back to preschool and learn!" Masumi huffed out.

                "I think that about does it. You may go mutt." Aiko waved him off.

                "Keh! Thank heavens today is Wednesday the week is almost over." InuYasha muttered while walking towards his friends.

                "Did you say Wednesday!!!!!!" Aiko screeched out. InuYasha turned and nodded while raising an eyebrow. "No, Masumi get me out of here tell them I'm sick or something I'll make up my detention tomorrow morning or something I CAN'T MISS ANGEL TONIGHT! Two more episodes!" Aiko gasped out frantically looking around.

                "Calm down Aiko it doesn't start till eight, you are only going to be in detention for an hour now go before more time gets added." Masumi commanded pointing to the school. Aiko sighed and sluggishly walked off towards the dreaded classroom then perked up.

                "Hey Hiten is going to be there too I can't wait to talk to him." Aiko hopped off grinning from ear to ear.

                "Your sister is such a weirdo, you know that Masumi?" Kagome questioned while watching her retreating back.

                "Of course she got all the weird genes, I got all the good ones, look at my beautiful image." Masumi stood up and struck a pose.

                "Yeah right who the hell would fall for your body." InuYasha laughed out while continuing to walk to his friends. Masumi pouted and crossed her arms.

                "I would! I always get the beautiful ladies." Miroku grinned then did his infamous hand trick that made its way to Masumi's arse.

                "Eek you pervert! How many times have I told you--" Masumi began hitting Miroku then was joined by Sango.

                "YES WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH OTHERS YOU PERVERT!" Sango clobbered him with a branch she pulled off a tree.

                "Umm Sango _ sweatdrop _I think he's out." Kagome and Masumi said together while nodding.

                "Good hopefully he never wakes up." She growled out. InuYasha's group from across the field laughed and pointed while walking off except for three. They started to head over to them.

                "What did you do to my brother Sango?" Aki chuckled out. Sango glared at him hard. Then looked at him innocently.

                "Nothing out of the ordinary he simply just passed out." She shrugged then turned to Kagome and Masumi. "Well I have to get going I'll meet you at your house later tonight Masumi. Ja!" Sango dashed off towards her home.

                "She's an odd one, but my brother loves her can't question that." Aki shrugged then waltzed over to Masumi and placed his arm around her shoulders. "So how are my boys doing?"

                Masumi tilted her head and gave him a deadpan look. "How would I know I've never seen them nor do I want to, now place your arm off me before I chop your boys off and make them your permanent Christmas decoration." She shoved his arm off and inched away from him.

                " _ wide eyes _ Not those boys, Shippo and Shiro you sicko." He said horrified. Masumi gave him a blank stare. Kagome, and InuYasha laughed while Aki and Kikyo gave cold stares. Miroku couldn't do anything he's still unconscious.

                "Well there's a shocker Masumi acting perverted." Kagome stated.

                "I am not." Masumi pouted.

                "Sure you are." InuYasha winked. Kikyo elbowed him in the ribs.

                "We need to get home, Inu." She said. "Oh I hope you're taking good care of Kishu."

                "Actually Aiko is the one taking care of her, but I thought you were going out of town?" Masumi questioned.

                "Eww she's taking care of my poor baby, I'm leaving tonight." Kikyo replied coldly.

                "Excuse me, but be happy she's watching your devil dog. The dog acts just like you. A bitch, oh wait my bad that name don't suit you, you're _thinks _ dirt, wait lower than that. So I advise you to be considerate for what my sister is doing." Masumi spat out. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and walked off.

                "At least I have parents that didn't leave me." She laughed out. Masumi shook with anger she narrowed her eyes to dangerously and was ready to pounce, but was caught around the middle by strong arms and pulled into a strong, warm chest. She glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide with shock Sesshoumaru was holding her in his boxers no less.

                "She's not worth it." He whispered in her ear. 

                "Your right she isn't. _ sighs _ Kagome you ready?" Masumi asked while glancing at Kagome. Kagome nodded.

                "But what about Miroku?" She questioned looking down at him.

                "I got him don't worry." Aki replied while grabbing his brother by the feet and dragging him off. "By any chance do any of you know what time it is?"

                "Of course, it's 5:10." Daemon said smiling. "Ready Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru growled.

                "Right on Elmo." Sesshoumaru grinned. Daemon pouted.

                "I'm never gonna get rid of that name am I?" He muttered to himself. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

                "I thought you said nick names were girly and lame?" Aiko said from behind them. Everyone turned to look at her and her friend.

                "Weren't you both in detention?" Masumi asked.

                "Well yeah, you don't look happy to see me." Aiko pouted and fake cried. Hiten elbowed her into silence.

                "They let us out early because some storms are brewing around the area." Hiten replied. "Hey Aiko is it okay if I crash at your house tonight?"

                "Sure." She replied bubbly.

                "Won't your 'rents get upset that he's staying over?" Daemon asked tilting his head to the side. Miroku who regained consciousness turned to hear the answer, as did Aki and Kagome only heard a little about it, but wanted the facts, none them have never heard the story. Hiten already knew the story knowing the girls from childhood, but that's another story for another time.

                Masumi and Aiko looked at each other painfully then smiled. "No we live on our own. They are deceased." Masumi said Aiko nodded.

                "Gomen for asking." Daemon said with his head downcast and getting hit in the back of the head by Sesshoumaru.

                "It's okay you didn't know, well we got to go, and the boys are probably worried." Aiko said. "Guess what I brought my car I drive." She grinned while hopping up and down.

                "Calm down bunny, thank heavens I brought mine, you go pick them up. Kagome come on, oh Hiten you coming with me or going with her?" Masumi asked. "Oh Aki, or Sesshoumaru do either of you want a ride home?" She looked at them all.

                "Sure." They all replied in unison besides Hiten.

                "I'll go with Aiko." Hiten said. All the others walked off.

                "Ready?" Aiko asked grinning evilly. Hiten nodded used to her driving he was with her in the accident before. Both of them got in the car and drove off to pick up the boys.

With Masumi, Kagome and the boys 

                "What shall we listen to?" Kagome asked flipping through the stations. "Oh how about one of your CDs?"

                "Sure why not." Masumi pointed to the CDs on the visors on both sides that were filled with disks. "Pick one and pop it in. You guys don't mind do you?" She looked through the rearview mirror at them. They all shook their heads. "Good."

                "Oh I found one. I have been wanting to listen to it, since Shiro and Shippo mentioned it to me." Kagome smiled and popped it in and turned it on.

                "What is it?" Masumi questioned perplexed on what the boys would recommend to listen to.

                "The CD you and your sister sang on together." Kagome grinned. "They said you guys were awesome and have a sound room with all equipment and stuff in it. You guys haven't shown me your whole house yet and it's been a week and a half now."

                Masumi winced inwardly. _Dammit, hopefully Sesshoumaru and Daemon won't recognize the songs… otherwise we are so dead it took us only forever to change our last names and find somewhere no one knew too much about our families and companies. _ Masumi smiled at Kagome. "Good pick I guess, we aren't that great. The first half of the CD we picked out songs to sing individually so I sang I Must Not Chase the Boys and Aiko sang Broken Angel. Broken Angel was one of our favorites since our mother sang it to us all the time. Aiko just did it as a goof since she knew I loved the song so much."

                Kagome smiled it sounded so wonderful everyone remained silent listening to the music.

                "I have heard that somewhere." Sesshoumaru pondered out with Daemon nodding besides him. "Did you both ever know the Tetsu family by any chance?" He questioned.

                "Umm here's your stop Miroku, Aki see you both tomorrow night." Masumi said thankful for the distraction.

                "Bye Miroku, Bye Aki." Kagome waved grinning. Sesshoumaru kept staring at Masumi waiting for her answer and Daemon grunted at the boys. Masumi resumed driving.

                "Well?" He pressed watching Masumi fidget.

                "It's hard to say yes and no." She said choosing her words carefully. This was going to be one hell of a long ride.

With Hiten and Aiko 

"So have you told them yet?" Hiten asked flipping through her CD collection.

                "No they don't need to know, that's the reason we moved out here to get away from them and all that. Though eventually we have to tell them. That is going to be hard." Aiko sighed rubbing her temples. They approached Shiro and Shippo's school slowly.

                "I'm surprised you're doing the speed limit Aiko good jump." Hiten smiled and found the perfect CD. "Three Doors Down love this CD." Hiten was mumbling to himself while looking down.

                "Shit! Where the hell does that guy think he's going!" Aiko tried to swerve her car fast enough, but hit head on by an oncoming car that seemed to be drunk she wasn't sure. "Shit! What did I deserve to get into a mess like this. Look my windshield is all broken. Crap. Are you okay Hiten?" She turned to looked at him he had a few cuts on him.

                "Yeah, are you?" He looked at Aiko she had glass cuts on her face and arms. "That has to be the weirdest angle to have ever been hit on. Don't you think?" He tried making the mood lighter.

                "Dammit, I think he's hurt." Aiko just out of the car, but was pulled back in by her seatbelt. "Stupid safety device." She unbuckled herself and dashed over to the other car. "Sir, are you okay?" She tapped on the window the guy unmoving. She opened the car and pulled him out.

                Hiten came up next to her. "Should I call an ambulance and a cop?" Aiko nodded looking the guy over. He seemed to be hurt pretty bad. Aiko took a closer look her eyes got round.

                "SHIT OF ALL THE PEOPLE!" She yelled. _ I knew he had heart conditions, but to drive. Crap! _"Myouga wake up, come on wake up!" She shook him lightly, then placed his head in her lap.

                Hiten came back. "They're on their way. Did you find out who it is and did you wake him?" Hiten asked quickly.

                "It's Myouga, shit! Wake up old coot!" Aiko yelled tears in her eyes. "CPR that's it." Aiko laid him on the ground and checked for all the signs of a victim and she began the process. About a minute later he was awake.

                "Uh, _ groans _ where am I?" Myouga looked around. "Hiten, Aiko is that you?"

                "Yes it's us what happened?" Hiten questioned Aiko lunged herself on the old man and squeezed him for what it was worth.

                "Thought… _choked out through tears _ thought you died on us Jiji!" Aiko cried out.

                "I'm fine, I just freaked out I had a heart attack in the car. Sorry." He muttered while rubbing her back.

                "Stupid old man, don't do that again." Aiko yelled. Hiten turned and saw the school was finally let out and all the students were standing and watching the scene. The police and ambulance had arrived.

                "Okay let us through." A heavy-set officer said barging through the crowd of onlookers. Two little boys ran passed ad up to Aiko.

                "Are you okay Ko?" Both boys asked quickly. Aiko nodded then got up and walked to her car making the boys get in it.

                "Be back in a sec." She smiled and went back to Hiten, Myouga and the officer.

                "Miss, explain to me what happened." The man demanded coldly.

                "First off did you ask if Myouga was okay or if Hiten was okay. Don't just say 'Miss, explain to me what happened.' That's rude you bastard." Aiko ground out coldly.

                "I'll let that slide miss, I need to know what happened." He demanded.

                "I'll tell you what happened officer." She smiled sweetly. "YOU WERE BORN!"

                "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" He yelled.

                "Calm down you two. Sorry miss. Excuse me sir are you okay?" A young and fit officer asked Myouga. He nodded. "And you sir?" Hiten nodded. "Good, what about you miss?" Aiko nodded. "Now mind telling me what happened."

                "Sure, I was coming to pick up my siblings and as I came down the road Myouga was swerving I thought he was drunk, but he had a heart attack and we got into a accident. I checked him and gave him CPR. That's it." She replied calmly still a little shook up.

                "Okay, are you sure you all are okay?" He asked again. They all nodded. "Myouga is going to be placed in the hospital and his car is going to the shop to be fixed he offered to fix yours too since it was his fault."

                "That's okay I'll get it fixed with my own money I don't want to drain him of his money." Aiko replied walking to the car wearily.

                "Well good day miss, come on Rob lets go." The young officer said turning to the squad car.

                "Stupid damn teens and their reckless driving." Rob muttered while following.

                "I thought you had to be in relatively good physical condition to be a police officer." Hiten mumbled out.

                "I HEARD THAT!" Rob yelled.

                " _ laughs _ That's the point!" Aiko yelled back while laughing. Pretty soon they all headed back to the house.

Back at the house with the family 

"Aiko your finally home what happened?" Masumi questioned while following her sister around the house.

                "Nothing really." Aiko mumbled while pulling out a glass and filling it will orange juice and mixing in amaretto in it. "Why is the ice prince and happy go lucky boy here still I thought you dropped them at home?" Aiko questioned while glancing at the boys sitting on the couch playing bullshit.

                "Well they asked if they could come over because they wanted more answers that I wasn't willing to give. Kagome went home though. I want to know what happened that took you so long." Masumi whined.

                "Nothing doing." Aiko looked at the time. "SHIT! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR ANGEL!" Aiko rushed upstairs to her room and flipped on the television.

_Sorry for the long chapters I'm trying to shorten them up, but it's hard once I get started with writing it's hard to stop the flow of ideas. Gomen if it's starting to hurt your eyes from staring at the screen so long. Oh for those of you who don't know what pocky is it's a type of bread stick dipped in chocolate or strawberry. I don't own Angel just so you people know. I KNOW I'M ANNOYING AND I'LL TALK ALL I WANT! Ja ne push that button on the bottom and review! glares I mean it _


	5. Chapter 5

_In living room_

"What's up with her?" Daemon asked Masumi with his eyes still trained on his cards.

"She was about to miss her precious Angel." Masumi replied sitting in one of the big comfy lazy boys watching the game in interest.

"DID YOU SAY ANGEL!" Daemon cried out.

"Uh oh here he goes." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Huh?" Masumi mumbled dumbfounded.

"He loves Angel also." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I NEED TO SEE IT! HE ROCKS!" Daemon threw the cards on the table and dashed upstairs to watch Angel with Aiko. Everyone watched him go with a sweatdrop.

"I guess I'll take his place." Masumi muttered. The game continued with curses from Hiten and Sesshoumaru. Masumi, Shiro and Shippo had no problem lying and getting through the game.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THEY!" Two yells were heard from upstairs.

"I don't want to know." Hiten and Sesshoumaru muttered out. Shiro and Shippo just started to chuckle.

"Fine. I'll go see what happened." Masumi got up and headed towards the stairs then walked back to the table grabbing her cards. "I don't trust you people." She then dashed off to Aiko's room. "What happened?"

"They _points to television _they… they_ cries _they interrupted our program to put a warning on for a severe thunderstorm!" Daemon cried out while him and Aiko were hugging each other in sympathy.

"It's a new episode and they cut it short because of that damn warning!" Aiko cried harder while trying to find comfort in Daemon's shoulder.

Masumi sweatdrop. "Umm okay." Stares at television and notices the show is on again. "Its on again." Both people bounced towards the television and sat staring like little kids. "Heh, okay I'm leaving now." She tip toed out of the room and went back downstairs.

"So what happened nee-san." Shiro questioned watching his sister walk towards them.

"A warning interrupted their show and they freaked out and jumped into each others arms and cried. " Masumi replied. Shiro and Shippo got silly grins on their faces.

"That's pretty odd that happened before when his friend and him were watching it once a long time ago. My brother used to watch Angel with a close friend of his, I forgot her name though." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. Masumi and Hiten looked at each and winced.

"That's interesting." Masumi smiled.

"We'll be right back." Shiro and Shippo dashed from the room and up to Aiko's to videotape the couple.

"If Aiko finds out what they are doing she'll go through the roof." Hiten grinned. About an hour had passed without excitement and Daemon and Aiko finally came to join them. They were having a heated discussion about Angel being sexy or Gunn.

"I tell you Angel is." Aiko replied crossly.

"No Gunn is." Daemon ground out before both of them collapsed in a fit of laughter. Hiten, Sesshoumaru, and Masumi stared at them oddly.

"You can't be my brother. Pervert." He muttered out.

"But I am your brother pervert or not." Daemon smirked. "Hey Aiko you know what we should do, go kidnap Angel and have a threesome." He winked at Aiko and she grinned.

Sesshoumaru, and Hiten stared wide –eyed. "Can I have him afterwards?" Masumi asked raising her hand. Aiko and Daemon nodded. Sesshoumaru and Hiten kept staring.

"I still can't believe they cut into the program to warn us about some stupid storm." Aiko growled out while crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"How dare they try to warn you and take care of your safety ... Who would care about their own life when the hot, sexy, soon-to-be-seduced-by-bunny, Angel is on?" Masumi added dramatically.

"I know." Aiko pouted.

"Oh Aiko you still have to go to the shop and take care of Kishu." Masumi said.

"What! Why me? sighs Are you coming with me?" Aiko questioned. Masumi shook her head no.

"Take one of the boys." Masumi replied while jumping back into her favorite lazy boy chair.

"Well that's just plain evil, who's going to protect me from that spawn," Aiko cried out. "Oh my gosh!" Aiko gasped covering her face. Masumi had closed her eyes and started humming to herself in the chair.

"What is it now Aiko?" Hiten growled out a bit agitated that she just stood there after her outburst refusing to say what was so damn important.

"I just thought, what if Kikyo had her dog trained by clowns? That would be the reason it acts the way it does and proceeds to make my life miserable." Aiko said.

Masumi snapped her eyes open and shook her head. "Where in the hell did you come up with a notion like that you retard! Like she would spend her time to train her dog to be a pain to you." Aiko scoffed at her declaration.

"That was a bit cruel. Maybe I should call Raidon and Kiyoshi, I'm sure they would love to know where we have been for the passed few months. Hell I think they would be here even before they picked up the phone." Aiko replied. Masumi's eyes shot open and glared at her sister.

"If you so much as dial one digit I'll send you to the clowns myself. Plus Raidon can't do anything to me he's your…" Masumi was cut off by Hiten coughing to remind the girls they had others in the room.

"So who wants to join me to take care of Kishu?" Aiko chirped. Sesshoumaru and Daemon stared at the girls with utter confusion.

"I guess, I'll go with you. We can talk more about Angel then. POP QUIZ!" Daemon shouted while fisting his right hand and shoving it in the air.

"Right… you two do that, I'll start dinner so you have something to eat when you get back." Masumi said.

"Isn't it late to be eating." Sesshoumaru stated rather than questioned.

"We always eat late." Masumi replied.

"Any who Masumi can I borrow your car?" Aiko asked nonchalantly.

"Sur… wait why?" Masumi glared. "You got into another accident didn't you?" She accusingly pointed her finger at her sister.

"This time it really wasn't my fault." Aiko cried out. Now that Masumi got a closer look at both Aiko and Hiten she say traces of cuts. Masumi tossed her the keys.

"You better not ruin it." Masumi turned and strutted towards the kitchen. Aiko and Daemon just dashed out of the house into the stormy weather.

After the two left Hiten followed Masumi into the kitchen leaving Sesshoumaru with Shiro and Shippo. "Don't be mad at her, it really wasn't her fault Masumi." Hiten tried to compromise. Masumi turned stiffly to stare hard at Hiten. She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger.

"Hiten, I don't think this was such a good idea." Masumi replied.

"You're car will be fine." He said.

"That's not it," Masumi sighed waving her hands. "I mean I think this was a mistake changing our last name and leaving home, leaving Raidon and Kiyoshi. At least Raidon would be able to protect her, from others and most importantly herself. _: sighs :_ maybe I should call them." Masumi spoke defeated.

"You can't, you know they'll make you take over the company." Hiten said hurriedly. Masumi forced a hollow laugh out.

"No they wouldn't, Aiko wouldn't let them. She wants me to go on being a journalist and novelist. She would take over the company. I don't want her to just think for others, we need to start making decisions together. Sometimes I wish she would just stop acting so childish and come to terms." Masumi growled out.

"You know she only wants what's best and if it means to have you happy before herself she's gonna be determined to see it through." HIten chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Masumi said. Sesshoumaru decided to make his appearance known at that moment.

"What company?" Sesshoumaru demanded glaring at the two.

"How much did you hear?" Masumi shot back.

_With Aiko and Daemon_

"So you're telling me that after this last episode of Angel, they are gonna completely stop making the show?" Daemon gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's supposed to end with a big cliffy. I was near tears when I heard that." Aiko cried out.

"I think we should write the company a flaming letter. Of course not with real flames, you get what I mean." Daemon huffed.

"Oh don't worry we will." Aiko said with a grin plastered on her face. "But did you hear about the new show coming on. It's called Supernatural and oh my gosh the guys are even hotter than Angel no joke." Aiko bounced in her seat.

"Really?" Deamon replied. Aiko nodded rapidly.

"We're here!" Aiko chirped. Both teens exited the car, while Daemon looked towards the sky and shook his head.

"This storm is rolling in pretty quickly." Daemon pointed out. Aiko stopped in her tracks and looked up also, just then a fat and juicy drop of rain splashed in her eye.

"I'M BLIND… OH MY GOD I'M BLIND! HOW AM I GOIN TO HAVE SEX NOW!" Aiko screamed running around in circles with her hands over her eyes. Daemon just laughed at her antics, I mean who wouldn't.

"Come on you idgit." Daemon mused. Aiko grabbed onto his boxers and followed behind him while feverishly rubbing at her eye. Daemon took the keys and unlocked the door, just as they stepped into the waiting area the storm that was brewing decided to make itself known with a down pour and the crashing of thundering and lightning that lit up the sky.

"I guess we made it just in time." Aiko muttered. "Shit… Masumi isn't gonna like this one bit I hope she's okay." She said worriedly while gazing outside at the weather in thought.

"Why?" Daemon questioned.

"It was an incident that happened to us when we were younger." Aiko replied quietly.

_Sorry it took so very long just to update. What has it been, like a year or something. My mind really has gone bad. Let us know what you think. If we don't get that many reviews I think we aren't gonna continue. Thanks to those who have read though._


End file.
